A Fever You Can't Sweat Out: The Musical
by klaraxii
Summary: A musical for the Panic! At The Disco album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out: The Musical

1\. Introduction

2\. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage

3\. London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines

4\. Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

5\. Camisado

6\. Time to Dance

7\. Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

8\. Intermission

9\. But It's Better If You Do

10\. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

11\. I Constantly Thank God for Esteban

12\. There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet

13\. Build God, Then We'll Talk

Italics - Spoken

If there are no instructions on what to do, that is up to your mind. Each performance will be different and each viewer will get a different experience.

CHARACTERS

Aurora Orne

Cole Docker

Hayleigh Aleksandra Jordan

 **Introduction**

Aurora: _Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present a picturesque score of passing fantasy._

 **Song One**

[Verse 1]

Sit tight, I'm going to need you to keep time

Come on, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me

Good, good, now we're making some progress

Come on, just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat

And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well

Don't you see? I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue

[Chorus]

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

[Verse 2]

Applause, applause, no, wait, wait

Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make

It seems the artists these days are not who you think

So we'll pick back up on that on another page

And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well

Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue

[Chorus]

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

[Bridge]

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen

Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up

[Chorus]

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen

Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention

I aim to be your eyes

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _Ladies_ _and gentleman, welcome to the show of the century! I will be your narrator, my name is Aurora Orne. I am only visible and audible to you, and so, none of the characters in this precious story can see or hear me. I hope you enjoy this tale as much as the next person would._

Song Two

[Verse 1]

Stop stalling, make a name for yourself

Boy, you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out

If you talk, you better walk, you better back your shit up

With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

Start talking "a sensationalist"

Oh, he's slightly clever to just a certain extent

If you talk, you better walk, you better keep your mouth shut

With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

[Pre-Chorus]

(Panic!, meet the press)

It's time for us to take a chance

It's time for us to take a chance

(Panic!, meet the press)

It's time for us to take a chance

It's time for us

[Chorus]

Well, we're just a wet dream for the webzine

Make us it, make us hip, make a scene

Or shrug us off your shoulders

Don't approve a single word that we wrote

Well, we're just a wet dream for the webzine

Make us it, make us hip, make a scene

Or shrug us off your shoulders

Don't approve a single word that we wrote

[Verse 2]

I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs

Boy, you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue

If you talk, you better walk, you better back your shit up

With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

Start talking "a sensationalist"

Oh, he's slightly clever to just a certain extent

Well, keep quiet, let us sing like the doves

Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof

[Bridge 1]

Just for the record, the weather today

Is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of

(a) Indifference, or

(b) Disinterest in what the critics say

[Pre-Chorus]

It's time for us to take a chance

It's time for us

[Chorus]

Well, we're just a wet dream for the webzine

Make us it, make us hip, make a scene

Or shrug us off your shoulders

Don't approve a single word that we wrote

Well, we're just a wet dream for the webzine

Make us it, make us hip, make a scene

Or shrug us off your shoulders

Don't approve a single word that we wrote

[Bridge 2]

Just for the record, the weather today

Is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of

(a) Indifference, or

(b) Disinterest in what the critics say

[Chorus]

Well, we're just a wet dream for the webzine

Make us it, make us hip, make a scene

Or shrug us off your shoulders

Don't approve a single word that we wrote

Well, we're just a wet dream for the webzine

Make us it, make us hip, make a scene

Or shrug us off your shoulders

Don't approve a single word that we wrote

[Outro]

Just for the record, the weather today

Is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of

(a) Indifference, or

(b) Disinterest in what the critics say

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _Oh,_ _my precious audience, do you see that man? His name is Cole Docker, and he will be our main character. He can't control himself and he is stuck in his own mind. There is no cure to the thing he is going through, and so, he is suffering due to his emotions, or rather, lack thereof._

Cole: _I need_ _help!_

Aurora: _If_ _only we could help him, and he could be set free. Oh, but-_

Song Three

[Verse 1]

Watch your mouth, oh, oh, oh

Because your speech is slurred enough

That you just might swallow your tongue

I'm sure you would want to give up the ghost

With just a little more poise than that

Or was it God who chokes in these situations

Running late? Oh no, he called in

Or was it God who chokes in these situations

Running late? Oh no, he called in

[Pre-Chorus]

The hospice is a relaxing weekend getaway

Where you're a cut above all the rest

Sick and sad patients on first name basis

With all the top physicians

[Chorus]

Prescribed pills

To offset the shakes, to offset the pills

You know you should

Take it a day at a time

[Verse 2]

That's when you st-st-stutter something profound

To the support on the line

And with the way you've been talking

Every word gets you a step closer to hell

That's when you st-st-stutter something profound

To the support on the line

And with the way you've been talking

Every word gets you a step closer to hell

[Chorus]

Prescribed pills

To offset the shakes, to offset the pills

You know you should

Take it a day at a time

Prescribed pills

To offset the shakes, to offset the pills

You know you should

Take it a day at a time

[Bridge]

I am

Alone in this bed, house, and head

She never fixes this

But at least she

I am

Alone in this bed, ooh

She never fixes this

But at least she

[Chorus]

Prescribed pills

To offset the shakes, to offset the pills

You know you should

Take it a day at a time

Prescribed pills

To offset the shakes, to offset the pills

You know you should

Take it a day at a time

[Outro]

The hospice is a relaxing weekend getaway

Where you're a cut above all the rest

Sick and sad patients on first name basis

With all the top physicians

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _Oh, my audience, do you hear that?_

 **speaker sputtering**

 _Oh, that must be something! It must be! Well, I think that it's speaking to us, hm. Well, we will move along I suppose. There is Cole Docker in his glory, in a hospital bed. He is not okay._

 **Song Four**

[Intro]

The I.V. and your hospital bed

This was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events

[Verse 1]

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor

This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital

It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where

The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in

It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional

And it sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal

[Bridge 1]

Just sit back, just sit back

Just sit back and relax

Just sit back, just sit back

Just sit back and relapse again

[Chorus]

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

Sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

Just sit back, just sit back

[Post-Chorus 1]

You're a regular decorated emergency

You're a regular decorated emergency

[Verse 2]

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor

This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital

It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where

The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in

It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal

[Chorus]

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

Sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

Just sit back, just sit back

[Post-Chorus 2]

Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse

Sit back, sit back, ba-ba, ba-da-do

You can't take the kid out of the fight...

[Bridge 2]

You're a regular decorated emergency

The bruises and contusions

Will remind me what you did when you wake

You've earned your place atop the ICU's hall of fame

The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency

The bruises and contusions

Will remind me what you did when you wake

You've earned your place atop the ICU's hall of fame

The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

[Chorus]

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

Sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

Just sit back, just sit back

[Post-Chorus 2]

Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse

Sit back, sit back, ba-ba, ba-da-do

You can't take the kid out of the fight...

[Outro]

The I.V. and your hospital bed

This was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _Moving on from our friend Cole Docker, this is Hayleigh Aleksandra Jordan._

Hayleigh: _Oh, Mother!_

Aurora: _She is connected to Cole Docker through a very special relationship, you see. She and Cole had dated for some time, and she broke his small, unforgiving heart. We had also dated for sometime, but I am not allowed to talk about my past before being a narrator._

 **Song Five**

[Verse 1]

Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor

Just for the attention

'Cause that's just ridiculously odd

Well, she sure is gonna get it

Here's the setting: Fashion magazines line the walls

Now, the walls line the bullet holes

[Chorus]

Have some composure, where is your posture? (Oh, no, no)

You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger (All wrong)

Have some composure, where is your posture? (Oh, no, no)

You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger (All wrong)

[Post-Chorus]

Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention

Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!

When I say "Shotgun," you say "Wedding"

Shotgun wedding! Shotgun wedding!

[Verse 2]

She didn't choose this role

But she'll play it and make it sincere so

You cry, you cry (Give me a break)

But they believe it from the tears and the teeth

Right down to the blood at her feet

Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogen

And wearing Aubergine Dreams (Give me a break)

[Chorus]

Have some composure, where is your posture? (Oh, no, no)

You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger (All wrong)

Have some composure, where is your posture? (Oh, no, no)

You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger (All wrong)

[Bridge]

Come on, this is screaming "photo op"

Come on, come on

This is screaming, this is screaming

This is screaming "photo op"

Boys will be boys, baby

Boys will be boys

Boys will be boys, baby

Boys will be boys

[Outro]

Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention

Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!

When I say "Shotgun," you say "Wedding"

Shotgun wedding! Shotgun wedding!

Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogen

And boys will be boys

Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogen

And wearing Aubergine Dreams

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _When she broke his heart, he wrote her a special note every day. And putting the notes together, they seem to be connected._

 **Song Six**

[Verse 1]

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking

As you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing

As your fingers touch his skin

I've got more wit, a better kiss

A hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet

Sweetie, you had me

Girl I was it, look past the sweat

A better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

[Pre-Chorus]

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

[Chorus]

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

[Post-Chorus]

So, I guess we're back to us

Oh cameraman, swing the focus

In case I lost my train of thought

Where was it that we last left off?

(Let's pick up, pick up)

[Verse 2]

Oh, now I do recall

We were just getting to the part

Where the shock sets in

And the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick

I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention

Now, let's not get selfish

Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

[Pre-Chorus]

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

[Chorus]

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

[Interlude]

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster

[Bridge]

I've got more wit, a better kiss

A hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet

Sweetie, you had me

Girl I was it, look past the sweat

A better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

[Pre-Chorus]

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

[Chorus]

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

[Outro]

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster

 **Intermission**

Aurora: _Oh! Well, ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue our broadcast of dance music. We shall continue now with our piano interlude._

 **Song Seven**

[Verse]

Now I'm of consenting age

To be forgetting you in a cabaret somewhere

Downtown where a burlesque queen

May even ask my name

As she sheds her skin on stage

I'm seated and sweating to a dance song

On the club's P.A

The strip joint veteran sits two away

Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified

Peach and lime daiquiri

[Chorus]

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance

And paying in naivety?

Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance

And paying in naivety?

[Refrain]

But, but I'm afraid that I

Well, I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead

D-dead-d-dead-d-dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I

Well, that's right

Well, I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

[Chorus]

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance

And paying in naivety?

Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance

And paying in naivety?

[Bridge]

Well, I'm afraid that I

Well, I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead

D-dead-d-dead-d-dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I

Well, that's right

Well, I may have faked it

And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

[Chorus]

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance

And paying in naivety?

Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me?

I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know

Praying for love in a lap dance

And paying in naivety?

[Outro]

Praying for love and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _I_ _start this story today because, well, today's the day. Hayleigh is going to get married, to someone of the name Elliot MacKenzie. And so we crash a wedding, follow along here, in favour of Cole Docker._

 **Song Eight**

[Verse 1]

Oh, well, imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"What a beautiful wedding!

What a beautiful wedding!", says a bridesmaid to a waiter

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame

The poor groom's bride is a whore"

[Chorus]

I chimed in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

I chimed in

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

[Verse 2]

Oh, well in fact

Well, I'll look at it this way

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact

Well, I'll look at it this way

I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

Pour the champagne

[Chorus]

I chimed in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

I chimed in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

Poise and rationality

Again

[Chorus]

I chimed in

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

I chimed in

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of...

Poise and rationality

Again

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _I_ _have evened us all out. Hayleigh has now experienced heartbreak, and it's a wonderful thing to see. Oh! She seems to be a liar, can you not tell? Follow here-_

 **Song Nine**

[Verse 1]

Give us this day, our daily dose of faux affliction

Forgive our sins, forged at the pulpit

With forked tongues selling faux sermons

'Cause I am a new wave gospel sharp

And you'll be thy witness

So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach

For God sakes, preach with conviction

[Chorus]

Strike up the band!

Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning

Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it

No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?

Now, don't you move

Strike up the band!

Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning

Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it

No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?

Now, don't you move

[Post-Chorus]

Just stay where I can see you, douse the lights!

We sure are in for a show, tonight

[Verse 2]

In this little number

We're graced by two displays of character

We've got the gunslinger extraordinaire

A walking contradiction

And I, for one, can see no blood

From the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit

And I, for one, won't stand for this

If this scene were a parish, you'd all be condemned

[Chorus]

Strike up the band!

Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning

Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it

No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?

Now, don't you move

Strike up the band!

Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning

Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it

No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?

Now, don't you, don't you move

[Bridge]

Just stay where I can see you, douse the lights

We sure are in for a show, tonight!

Just stay where I can see you, douse the lights!

We sure are in for a show, tonight!

Stay where I can see you, douse the lights!

[Chorus]

Strike up the band!

Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning

Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it

No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?

Now, don't you move

Strike up the band!

Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning

Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it

No, don't you get it? Don't you get it?

Now, don't you move

Don't you move

[Outro]

Don't you move...

Strike up the band!

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _A special party, we follow Hayleigh to. This place seems so unorganized. Oh, well. Here she is! And I simply must call her out to everyone, despite no one being able to hear me. She will be found out._

 **Song Ten**

[Verse 1]

Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman

From that moment, you'll be out of place and under-dressed

I'm wrecking this evening, already and loving every minute of it

Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring, and...

Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman

From that moment, you'll be out of place and under-dressed

I'm wrecking this evening, already and loving every minute of it

Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring, and...

[Pre-Chorus]

When you're in black slacks

With accentuating, off-white pinstripes, whoa

Everything goes according to plan

[Chorus]

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it

Because you say so under your breath

You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

Never looked better and you can't stand it

[Verse 2]

Next is a trip to the, the ladies' room in vain, and

I bet you just can't keep up with (keep up)

With these fashionistas, and

Tonight, tonight, you are, you are a whispering campaign

I bet to them, your name is cheap

I bet to them, you look like "shh..."

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears

And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"

Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table

They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin

[Chorus]

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it

Because you say so under your breath

You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

Never looked better and you can't stand it

[Bridge]

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

I've never looked better and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

I've never looked better and you can't stand it

[Outro]

And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like

A night out, with no one sizing you up

I've never been so surreptitious, so of course

You'll be distracted when I spike the punch

And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like

A night out, with no one sizing you up

I've never been so surreptitious, so of course

You'll be distracted when I spike the punch

And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like

A night out, with no one sizing you up

I've never been so surreptitious, so of course

You'll be distracted when I spike the punch!

 **Interlude**

Aurora: _We never forget the most important part of the story, where Hayleigh kills Cole. This part of the story gets everyone every time! Follow along as I guide the tale._

 **Song Eleven**

[Verse 1]

It's the substandard motels on the la-la-la-la-la

Corner of 4th and Fremont Street

Appealing only 'cause they're just that unappealing

Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering

The rooms have a hint of asbestos

And maybe just a dash of formaldehyde

And a habit of decomposing

Right before your very la-la-la-la eyes

[Chorus]

Along with the people inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

[Verse 2]

Tonight's tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin

Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie

She's getting a job at the firm come Monday

The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney

Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money

Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy

Yeah, yeah

[Verse 3]

And not to mention the constable

And his proposition for that "virgin"

Yes, the one the lawyer met with, on "strictly business"

As he said to the Mrs

Well, only hours before, after he had left

She was fixing her face in a compact

There was a terrible crash

There was a terrible crash

Between her and the badge

She spilled her purse and her bag

And held a purse of a different kind

[Chorus]

Along with the people inside

What a wonderful, caricature of intimacy

Inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

[Bridge]

There are no...

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things

[Refrain]

Inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Inside

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy

[Outro]

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses

And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses

At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains

And a few more of your least favorite things

 **Outro**

Aurora: _Well, you've followed along on the tale of Cole and Hayleigh, and you've seen two lost souls pass. We unfortunately have to end the show due to lack of characters. Goodbye!_


End file.
